The game
by DeathTheKid36
Summary: When Maka is kidnapped by someone named the game master, soul must play a game in order to win her back. Will he succeed or will the both fall in battle?
1. chapter 1

This Is My First story without tying in Anna, so wish me luck. And pleeeeease review for more!

Souls back foot skidded as he tried to regain his balance. In front of him stood a man in a tall dark cloak. In one hand, a long sword and in the other he held an unconscious Maka over his shoulder.

"You can't win. If you keep fighting it will only kill you." The man said, nonchalantly.

"I will never give up." Soul growled, his left arm becomeing a scythe as he swung at the man, who dodged quickly.

"How about we play a game then? After all they don't call me the game master for nothing!" The man said

Soul paused. This was a better option. There is no use in saving Maka if he dies in the process.

He nodded, in numb defeat, his arm returning to normal.

"The game is simple. It is hide and seek in the entire city. I get an hour head start. We may set traps for the other and get outside help. You have 48 hours to find me, if you do, you get the girl. If not, you will both be eliminated."

Soul gulped, then nodded.

The game master nodded evilly.

"Then let the game begin."

Please review for more!

If you do, I post daily!

Thank you!


	2. Maka

I am sooooo excited to share the rest of this story with you! It is gonna get more complicated and soooo much more interesting this episode. This chapter is gonna be more about how Maka is doing. Read in and pleeeease review!

15 minutes...

Mayas eyes blink open

15 minutes...

She is laying in a floor covered in water

15 minutes...

Her chest feels like it's gonna explode

It hurts, her eyes full with tears

She doesn't know why it hurts. She wasn't injured during the battle. Maka props up on one elbow and try's to sit up but that sends a fiery pain through her body, and she lets out a low groan, before falling back down. Most of the pain is coming from her chest, so slowly and carefully she pulls up her shirt to reveal a long deep gash down her center.

Suddenly she hears soft footsteps. They arnt loud or hard enough to be the man who kidnaped her, but it frightened her. The person walked towards her, and kneels down next to her, feeling her neck for a pulse.

" I know your awake. We need to get out of here, so lie still and this won't hurt as much." The voice said, which now Maka could tell belonged to a young girl.

The girl was gentle, and she slowly put one hand behind Makas head and the other under her legs. Carefully she picked her up. Maka winced, and the girl noticed the tears on Makas face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whispered frantically

The pain in her abdomen was too much and Maka blacked out ounce more.

When Maka woke She was somewhere new. She was lying in a bed, and she was propped up on some pillows. Her chest hurt less and she was wearing clean clothes. Maka looked around to make sure no one was there, before lifting her shirt to see her chest stitched up and bandaged. Suddenly there was a knock.

"Can I come in?" Maka recognized the voice as the one of the girl who saved.

"Yes.." Maka Said warily.

The girl walked in and smiled. She had short brown hair and a pair of glasses that were broken in many places. Her clothes were torn and covered in what Maka assumed was her blood.

"Glad your awake. I guess I have some explaining to do."


	3. what is going on here?

Erza: I know this is the wrong show, but Anna was sick today, so I'm here. This chapter focuses on crona. She loves cliff hangers in case you couldn't tell so be prepared.

Soul sat on the floor of the dungeon. Crona wat next to him, both of them leaning against the wall. Black star and Tsubaki stood in the corner, thinking, and Kidd along with Patty and liv, stared at soul.

"Do you have a plan?" Kidd finally said

"Find her, I guess." Soul sighed

Kidd grinned, and liv and patty changed into pistols. "We better get started then"

Soul grinned, and stood up. Turning towards the pink haired boy he offered a hand. Crona gave a weak smile and took it, getting to his feet. Crona would save Maka, whatever it takes.

The group formed a plan, each meister and their partner got a sector to search.

They had no idea this "game" might turn into an all out war.

Crona ran off on his own, as did Soul. Black star and tsubaki stayed toghether as did kidd, liz and patty. They searched all day. Soon it started to get dark out and the group met up, with no luck.

"Wait. Wheres Crona?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

"I dont know. Has anyone seen him?' Soul questioned, but everyone just looked around nervously

"Dammit!" Soul screamed,"of all the people to lose, he was the worst."

Now everyone was in panic mode. Crona being Crona, would never get lost. Something was off.

"You dont think, he took Crona?"

Soul froze mid pace. He hadn't thought of that.

Then suddenly the door slammed open, and a young girl stood in the doorway, supporting a bloody Crona.

"Who the hell are you, and what happened to Crona?"

"I will not tell you who I am, but i will let you know im a friend. I technically work with the game master, but my job is to not let his victims die.'

"so maka is OK?" soul said, relieved

"Yes, but she is very injured and i cant keep her alive forever, so hurry." the girl said, handing them Crona,"The boy will pull through, but you only have 24 hours left of the challenge. Good luck."

And with that she was gone

"There is something else at play here, i sense it." Kidd chimed in

"Lets save Maka and get to the bottom of it." Black star replied

"this is so uncool."Soul muttered

* * *

This was not my best one yet, but its more of a way to connect the two parts of the story. I hope you enjoyed.

Also shout out to cutefrog, for following and reviewing to my story. If you review I will do shout out often, thank you and stay posted.


	4. Follow the black blood trail

Crona lay in the corner of the dungeon room, unconscious. Tsubaki and black star sat nearby taking care of his wounds and making sure his fever from earlier doesn't return. The rest of their group sat by a map.

"This guy is an idiot," Soul commented,"He left us a direct trail."

"But we cant bother Crona to find out what happened." Kidd retorted

"Maybe, but thats why we all got sectors to look in."

"Then you go to Cronas sector and look." Black star said getting up,"Me and tsubaki will stay here with Crona."

And with that the two meisters and their weapons were off.

"Wait." Kidd stops them after a few minutes,"Look."

Kidd points at a trail of black stuff. Liz kneels down next to it.

"Is it.."

"Ya,"Liz assures them,"its black blood."

* * *

Maka lay on the bed, The pain in her abdomen causing her to curl into a ball. Max, the little girl that saved her, sat next to her comforting her till the pain passed.

Max is 11 years old. She is about 4' 9" and she wears dark clothes that are torn in many places. She has short blue hair and a pir of glasses that are cracked beyond repair.

The pain began to fade, and Maka began to relax, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Max hopped up and went to get some new bandages.

"Im sorry about that." Max offered,"But I think all the poisin is out of you and Crona now."

Maka gave her a weird look, as if to say Crona?

"Yeah. He came here, nearly got himself killed, just to leave a trail of black blood for your friends."

Words formed on Makas mouth but Max beat her to it.

"Yes hes fine, He'll live. They will be here soon enough."


End file.
